


Things Left Unsaid

by aoishmex



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: All Souls' Day, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, The Arcana Next Generation, fan kid x fan kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: While Vesuvia celebrates the macabre, Lucrezio and Asra prepare for a different holiday.
Relationships: Adrian x Lucrezio, Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana)





	Things Left Unsaid

Hallow’s Eve was in full swing. Colorful oranges and purples decorated every shop and home. Reds and blacks added a sense of eeriness with macabre decor. Creative recipes joined the usual fall foods. Grizzly masks of all kinds of horrors were being prepared. The Rowdy Raven was decked out in cloth cobwebs, fake spiders, black candles, painted skulls and dim lighting to give a sense of mystery. A troupe of performers was in town with grizzly costumes of their own. An old mansion had been decorated with spooks and traps for a maze full of twists and wonders for all of Vesuvia to attend. Children with homemade costumes and painted faces were ready to gather a treasure-trove of treats in one night. The entire city was ready for the festivities.

The count, however, had no costume prepared. The palace was not decorated or open for visitors on Hallow’s Eve. Instead his desk was piled high with the usual documents that needed tending to. He was taking a much needed dinner break with Adrian. The two were relaxing in the salon with a warm fire and tea with a blend of fall spices. The warmth of the tea cup was a soothing balm for his hands. He had been signing one document after another all day. 

“Do you want to come to the Haunt with us?” Adrian asked. “It’s really Rhys’ thing but dad always goes with us ‘for protection’,” he added. The way Adrian said it let Lucrezio know Julian would most likely be in need of protection himself. He laughed a bit before stifling it with his hand. “The Rowdy Raven promises some ghost stories later on. And dad has promised to have pumpkin bread and cider ready when we come home. What do you say?”

Adrian seemed so excited about the evening Lucrezio almost hated to let him down. “No, thank you. Hallow’s Eve has never been one of my favorite holidays. Besides, I have work to finish before the second,” he politely declined.

“The second of November?” Adrian blinked in question. The count hummed. “What’s happening on the second of November?”

“There’s a custom from dad’s home country called ‘All Souls’ Day’. It’s a day to honor and get closer to those you’ve lost. I want to spend that day for them…” Lucrezio’s voice trailed off some at the end. 

Adrian reached out and squeezed his hand. The brief sorrow faded from the other at the touch. Lucrezio gave him a soft smile. “Would you like me to join you?” the doctor asked gently.

Lucrezio realized Adrian was worried for him. He placed a soft kiss to his cheek. “I’ll be alright,” he assured. “I think Uncle Asra will be home that day. I think he’s hoping to see dad again.”

Adrian’s thumb brushed against the top of his hand. He looked down, hesitating, before voicing his question. “Do you really think spirits can come visit once they’ve passed on?”

“I don’t know,” Lucrezio answered honestly. “But I do know a large reason why grief is so painful is because of things left unsaid. If that day allows him to finally say those things… I hope it will bring him some peace.”

The taller pulled him gently into his arms. He rested his head atop Lucrezio’s when he laid his own on Adrian’s shoulder. “I hope it brings you peace, too,” he said quietly.

Lucrezio stayed in his arms until any lingering sadness had faded. He pulled back and placed another kiss to his cheek. “Go to the Haunt. Have fun. I’ll see you in a few days,” he encouraged. He wanted Adrian to enjoy himself without worrying about him.

“I’ll bring you some pumpkin bread.”

“It’s a deal.” Adrian sealed that deal with a proper kiss. They exchanged a few more before he peppered them all over Lucrezio’s face. The count giggled at the ticklish sensation.

  
  


A cool wind blew steadily through Vesuvia. Produce stalls were open only as long as needed. The Rowdy Raven wasn’t the only shop selling warm, spiced drinks. Colorful leaves danced in the streets. The city was as lively as ever despite the cold. Inside the palace, however, things were a bit more somber. A feast had been prepared for an empty dining room. The former counts’ favorite meals had all been prepared. In truth, most of the feast was being eaten by the servants. Only two place settings had been prepared. Fresh water was poured into the ornate glasses. Stargazer lilies filled a vase at the center of the table. Instruments had been enchanted to play to fill the silence. Portraits of the late counts were illuminated with candles. Upstairs, the fireplace in their old room had been lit with an enchanted fire that would burn through the night. The door was left ajar.

Deep in the garden, Lucrezio’s footsteps were the only sound in the stillness. He carried a bundle of items in his hands. He wove through a path, clearly marked by stargazers, until he came upon a wall. His fingers worked along the grooves of the stones until he felt an abnormality and pushed. The stones gave way to an opening. Lucrezio stepped inside. He was greeted by a silence thicker than the empty garden. Two borzoi statues stood guard at the entrance. Two stone coffins were in the center of the room. A swan statue with wings outstretched stood guard over them. Lucrezio opened the bundle in his hands. He pulled out candles of various sizes and placed them along the swan’s feet. He lit each candle one by one. A small plate of sweets followed. Lastly, he placed a mum on each grave.

His fingers brushed over the name intricately etched on the first grave. “Hi, dad…” he voiced softly. “I hope I did everything right. Everything is ready so… so you can come home. At least for tonight.” He cleared his throat to try and push the emotions down to be able to speak. “It’s been a few months since I saw you last. I’m glad we had the chance to talk in Death’s realm. Adrian and I are together now. I wish you could meet him. He’s so kind and dedicated. He’s a wonderful person. I’m lucky to have him. I’m lucky he loves me.” Lucrezio continued speaking as if his parents were there. He told them about his plans for Vesuvia. He talked about the mundane; about constant invitations, meetings, and daily palace life. He told them about his new favorite book and other hobbies. He talked about Asra and the Devoraks and how he felt he had a family again. He brought up memories he hadn’t dared think about in a long time. They were good memories, and that was what made them painful at times. They also reminded him of things they had planned but had never had the chance to do.

At length he grew quiet. Heavy things weighed on his mind. There were questions he wished he could get answers to. He looked toward Lucio’s coffin. “Father… are you proud of me?” he asked the silent tomb. “Am I the count you wished I could be? … Am I the son you wished I would be?” The silence gave no answer. He sighed heavily. Again he ran his fingers along the name on the coffin before him. “I miss you, dad. Asra misses you. If you can, please go see him. I think he needs to see you… one last time.” A deep sense of loneliness settled inside him. He wished he could hear his parents’ laughter again and not just in his dreams. He wanted to feel their arms around him. There were so many things he wished he could say. Tears spilled from his eyes too quickly to be stopped. Lucrezio lowered himself onto Luka’s grave. “I love you…”

  
  


“Asra.”

The magician turned at his name, smiling at the young man coming toward him. “Adrian. You’re here pretty late. What’s going on?”

“I’m looking for Lucrezio. No one has seen him since dinner. Do you know where he is?” Adrian asked, his concern coming through in his voice.

“Ah…” Asra thought for a moment. “I think I know.” He gave Adrian directions through the garden, as well as how to find the secret room. He watched Adrian hurry off before heading to his room. A small arc of candles illuminated a small portrait of Luka on his desk. There were some items that Asra had gathered as well, a few of them being things that had once belonged to Luka. Asra placed a mum among the items.

_ ‘Friend?’ _ Faust asked from his shoulder.

“Yeah…” Asra replied. He gave a heavy sigh. “I want to see him…” He looked at the memorial for a long while. “Come on, Faust. Let’s get some sleep.” All other lights were turned out. The candles gave a soft warm glow. Asra got into bed, Faust making herself comfortable on a spare pillow, and eventually calmed his mind enough for sleep. At some point in his dreams he found himself waking in his gate. He stood up and looked around as if the familiar surroundings were new. “Why am I here…?” he wondered. A familiar figure came into view ahead of him. He felt his breath hitch. “Luka?”

“Asra!” Luka began running toward him.

Asra ran to meet him. And when he had Luka in his arms he was as warm as he had always been. Asra felt tears stinging his eyes. “I can’t believe you’re here…” he breathed.

Luka rubbed his back in a soothing motion. “You wanted to see me. Of course I came. And Lucrezio asked me to come.”

The magician pulled back to look at him. “Lucrezio did?”

“Mm.” Luka reached up to wipe at Asra’s tears. “Asra… I can’t stay long.” His voice matched his apologetic expression.

“I have things I need to say,” Asra panicked.

But Luka was calm, like he always was when Asra needed him to be. “So tell me,” he encouraged.

Asra took a shaky breath before speaking. “I’m sorry,” he began. Luka’s head cocked to the side in question. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to help you--to protect you. If I had been there maybe I could have saved you. You could have lived.”

“Or Lucrezio could have lost everyone important to him,” Luka pointed out. He took Asra’s hands in his. “He needs you, Asra. You have nothing to be sorry for. I don’t regret my death. I died protecting those I loved: my son, my home, and you. And I wasn’t alone this time. Lucio protected me until his dying breath.”

Tears pooled in Asra’s eyes again. “I should have been there for you…” he insisted.

“You were, Asra. You were always there for me, even after I chose Lucio. I know that hurt you. Especially after everything you did before. And I’m sorry for that.”

“No, don’t… don’t apologize. I didn’t bring you back with stipulations. I… always hoped, I guess, for a long time. But I just wanted you to be happy.”

“And now I want you to be happy,” Luka insisted. “And Lucrezio does, too. He’s worried about you. He worried being around him hurts you.”

“I know he does…I just… I’m not sure I’m ready to try finding someone.”

Luka smiled softly. “You know… love doesn’t always come when you’re looking for it. Besides, I don’t think you have to look far,” he encouraged. “I want to thank you for everything, Asra. You’ll always be my best friend.”

Asra’s tears finally spilled over. “I miss you, Luka.”

“I miss you, too.” He pulled Asra into his arms. “I love you. And I’ll always be with you.”

“I love you, too.” His gate faded slowly around him. He held Luka until he, too, faded away. The last thing Asra saw was his smile. When Asra opened his eyes again he saw the ceiling of his room. He sat up slowly. The candles still burned on the desk.

Faust turned to him with a sleepy blink. _ ‘Sad?’ _ she asked when she saw his tears.

“A little…”

_ ‘See friend?’ _

“Yeah,” Asra said with a smile. “I think I’ll be okay now.”

  
  


Adrian followed Asra’s directions through the garden until he found the path of stargazer lilies. He found the wall and placed his hand on it. He ran his fingers along the grooves until he felt an abnormality like Asra had mentioned. When he peered closer he saw it looked like a circle with the Morgasson family crest carved on it. He pushed the center of the crest until he heard a click. The stones began to shift. Adrian stood back, somewhat awed, as the stones opened to show a hidden room. He slowly stepped inside. He took in the room a moment before his eyes locked on Lucrezio. The young count was on his knees beside Luka’s grave, his arms serving as a pillow as he slept. Adrian recognized the scene. He had seen Lucrezio in the same position in his memories. It was as if he was resting on Luka’s lap while his fingers wove gently through his hair. Adrian moved further into the tomb. He placed another mum on each coffin. Then he moved to Lucrezio, gently brushing his hair aside to see his face. He ran his thumb over the redness under his eye.  _ ‘He’s been crying pretty hard…’ _ he realized. Adrian hooked Lucrezio’s arms around his neck and carefully lifted him into his arms.

Lucrezio’s senses picked up on Adrian’s presence. His warmth was comforting and his scent filled his nose. Lucrezio tightened his hold around Adrian’s neck, snuggling into it with a content sigh of his name. “Adrian…”

Adrian smiled at the sweet display. He secured Lucrezio in his hold before carrying him out of the tomb.

Lucrezio woke a couple hours later in his bed. He rubbed at his eyes in confusion Then he looked to his left. A familiar figure sat on a stool next to his bed with a book in hand. Lucrezio reached out to touch his arm. “Adrian.”

The other looked up, smiling when he saw him. “Hey.” He closed his book and put it in his bag. “I know you said I didn’t have to come but I didn’t want you to be alone.”

Lucrezio sat up. “I’m glad you came. Did you carry me to bed?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course,” Adrian smiled easily. “I have something for you,” he said. Lucrezio watched as he pulled a small box out of his bag. He held it out to Lucrezio. “I made them myself.”

The count opened the box curiously. He unfolded the cloth inside to reveal its contents. He blinked in surprise when he saw bean-shaped cookies covered with cinnamon and sugar. “These are…”

“Beans of the dead,” Adrian confirmed. “I wrote to Mistress Tempe and asked her to tell me more about All Souls’ Day. I only had time to do one trial batch so I hope they turned out alright,” he explained. He had little time to say much else before Lucrezio’s lips found his.

Lucrezio gave him several quick kisses before finishing with a longer one. He pulled back with a fond smile. “You’re so good to me,” he said softly.

Adrian blushed. He brought a hand to Lucrezio’s cheek. “I don’t want the person I love to be sad.” Lucrezio blushed as well. He had heard Adrian say it many times now, but sometimes it still felt too good to be true. Adrian leaned forward to give him a soft kiss.

The count gave a blissful sigh. “Will you stay?”

“You know I will. I even brought a change of clothes.”

“Oh? Is this a special occasion?” Lucrezio teased. Adrian laughed. Lucrezio laughed a bit as well. He looked down at the box in his hands. “Did Aunt Tempe tell you these cookies have a special meaning?” he asked.

“They do?”

“Mm. Lovers give them to each other as a comfort. Or… as a pledge to be faithful ‘til death do us part’.” Adrian stared at him blankly as the information set in. Then a large, heavy blush spread right to his hairline. Lucrezio could barely keep his laughter contained as Adrian stammered from shock. 

“You told me that just to make me blush, didn’t you?” the other managed at last.

“Maybe a little,” he admitted. “But it is true.” Adrian frowned a bit indignantly, though he wasn’t truly upset. He was glad to see Lucrezio in a better mood considering the lingering redness under his eyes. Lucrezio controlled his laughter, feeling lighter than he had all day, and his smile remained as he looked at the gift in his hands. “Thank you for this. It means a lot to me,” he told him. “ _ You _ mean a lot to me.”

Adrian smiled shyly as his heart gave a giddy whirl. “You’re welcome. And...thank you.”

Lucrezio’s head tilted to the side a bit as he pondered what he meant. He soon realized Adrian was thanking him for loving him. He smiled, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. “Why don’t we get comfortable?” he suggested. “I’ll ring for tea and we can enjoy these together.”

“That sounds great.” Adrian and Lucrezio readied themselves for bed while they waited for tea. A spare blanket and plush pillows were set on the sofa for extra comfort. Before long they were cuddled together on the sofa with warm raspberry tea and cookies. Lucrezio told him about other traditions from Luka’s home country. Adrian listened intently to every memory of holidays passed.

They went to sleep hours later, Lucrezio warm in Adrian’s arms, the elder gently running his fingers through his long hair until he fell asleep. He looked down at Lucrezio’s sleeping face. The skin under his eyes was still tender from crying but he looked more at peace now. Adrian brushed his thumb along his cheek. He vowed to make Lucrezio smile as often as he could to make up for all the tears.


End file.
